


No More Tears

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Series: tumblr prompt fic [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gives Bucky a bubble bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekare/gifts).



> nekare asked for Steve/bucky, something with one or both of them taking a bath?

Bucky refuses to use the shower for the first week after Steve gets him back. Steve gets used to the smell (to be honest, it kind of reminds him of the war, which probably shouldn't be comforting, but even though he won't admit it in so many words, Steve knows he's kind of fucked up) and doesn't fuss about it, but when Natasha shows up to check on them and reams him out for letting Bucky stew in his own filth, he decides to try something different.

Both the shampoo and the bubble bath (bubble bath! When they were kids it was the province of fancy society dames in movies) are labeled as gentle enough for babies (the shampoo is actually labeled No More Tears), and they smell softly of talcum powder and lavender.

He runs the water until it's warm but not too hot, and fills the tub with suds before he leads Bucky into the bathroom. Bucky shakes his head, but Steve is prepared for that. "Look," he says, stripping off and climbing into the tub (thanks to Pepper's real estate agent, it's big enough to fit both of them if necessary), "it's just bubbles."

Bucky relaxes enough to perch on the toilet, and after a few minutes he says, "We used to do this, didn't we? I used to let you go first?"

"Yeah, Buck, you did. Said you didn't want me to catch cold so I got to use the water while it was still hot. But we don't have to worry about that now. The water heater is almost limitless."

Bucky looks skeptical but he unbends enough to dip a hand into the water, coming up with a handful of foam. "It's warm," he says. "Smells good."

Steve gives him a small, hopeful smile. "I can get out and you can take your turn, if you want."

"Okay." He turns his back and unzips his hoodie and slowly takes off the rest of his clothes while Steve gets out of the tub and refreshes the water and the foam before drying off.

"I'll just put these in the washer," he says, picking up Bucky's filthy clothes and holding them at arm's length. Probably they should be incinerated, but he doesn't want to freak Bucky out by making too many changes at once.

"No," Bucky says, and his voice is small and tentative. "Can you stay?"

"Yeah," Steve says, settling on the edge of the tub and taking Bucky's proffered hand. "Of course."


End file.
